


Broken In

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Beating, Bondage, Captivity, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pony Play, Shame, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He struggles as Xiahou Dun chains him up to the wall, thrashing and writhing so much that the general has to use the weight of his body to keep the young man in place until the manacles have snapped shut. "Villain!" Ma Chao cries over his shoulder towards the King of Wei. "Traitor! Do what you will, Ma Chao will never yield to the likes of you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken In

He realises he's been drugged – what little water he drank in the prison cell was quite obviously tainted with something - but whatever strange poison Cao Cao employed is obviously not potent enough to finish him. Instead, Ma Chao finds himself simply feverish and dazed. His heart may be racing, throbbing in his chest, but it's still beating proudly. That in itself is a victory, and Ma Chao holds his head high, struggling fiercely against his manacles as the guards drag him along the corridor. Sheer chance had allowed Cao Cao's men to capture him, and it stings keenly to be bound and manhandled like a common prisoner. The guards are obviously enjoying seeing him brought low. They smirk and grin at each other as they haul Ma Chao into Cao Cao's chamber.

"You're dismissed." Xiahou Dun commands the guards in a tone harsh enough to erase those smirks completely. "And let no-one enter, no matter what you hear."

"Yes, sir." The guards answer in unison, with a brief bow, and then they're gone.

"Ma Chao the _Splendid_ , hm?" Amusement and contempt mingle in Cao Cao's words. "He certainly is a fine young colt, isn't he?"

Ma Chao regards the villain with cold eyes. Cao Cao is sitting at the far end of the room, on a throne that makes his imperial ambitions plain, watching Ma Chao intently. It's an unpleasant feeling, to be under his scrutiny. It makes Ma Chao's skin prickle and burn. He looks away, tensing his muscles against the shiver that ripples through them.

"He's arrogant and headstrong," Xiahou Dun says, close behind him. "I don't know what you find so fascinating about him, cousin."

"Arrogance has its uses." Cao Cao looks up, meeting his general's eyes for a moment. "And a headstrong spirit can be broken."

"Well," Xiahou Dun grabs Ma Chao's shoulders, and shoves the young captive down to his knees. "I won't argue with you there."

"And besides, I am somewhat responsible for him, am I not?" Cao Cao rises from his throne and steps forward, close enough that he can take hold of Ma Chao's chin in one hand. "Your father swore an oath of brotherhood to me, boy. And now, since the courageous Ma Teng has unfortunately met his end, you have no-one left to turn to for guidance. For discipline. And I would be an unfit uncle indeed, would I not, if I neglected the needs of my poor orphaned nephew."

Burning with rage, Ma Chao glares up at the villain. "You! How dare you speak of my father? You are not fit to speak his name!"

"Take him over there and make him comfortable." Cao Cao says, giving his cousin a brief smile. "Grief seems to have addled my nephew's mind, and I think he would benefit from a little exercise. Let us give him something to concentrate on, besides the memories of his dear father."

"Let go of me!" Ma Chao cries out, as Xiahou Dun drags him across to the far wall of the chamber. The wooden frame and manacles attached to the wall make Cao Cao's intentions obvious, and the thought makes Ma Chao's heart beat furiously, hammering against his chest. He struggles as Xiahou Dun chains him up to the wall, thrashing and writhing so much that the general has to use the weight of his body to keep the young man in place until the manacles have snapped shut. "Villain!" Ma Chao cries over his shoulder towards the King of Wei. "Traitor! Do what you will, Ma Chao will never yield to the likes of you!"

"Loud-mouthed whelp," Xiahou Dun mutters as he brings his dagger up to slice through the fabric of Ma Chao's clothes, stripping the boy naked with practised efficiency. "I've had raw recruits that could bear a punishment with more dignity."

Ma Chao is about to reply, about to insult the general and all of his clan, when the first stroke of the whip hits home. Searing across his back, the leather slices into him like the claws of a tiger, and Ma Chao has to bite his tongue to keep a howl of pain from escaping him. He's suffered whippings before, silently and bravely, but the poison in his blood has weakened him. Made him vulnerable to words and blows that would hardly have touched him before.

"How many strokes, cousin?"

"As many as it takes to break him." Cao Cao's voice is casual and pleasant. Over his shoulder, Ma Chao can see the villain lounging once more on his throne.

"As you wish," Xiahou Dun says, and the whip swings down across Ma Chao's back once more, cracking like thunder in the air. Still, Ma Chao refuses to cry out, determined that he'd rather die than break under Cao Cao's torment. Again and again the leather cuts into his skin, moving down across his shoulders and over his back, reaching down to his buttocks and thighs, until the whole of his body seems to be on fire. He bears a dozen strokes, he thinks, before the pain becomes too much and his voice breaks free, though he can't concentrate enough to count them accurately. All Ma Chao is sure of is that his failure comes too soon, and as he howls and yelps in pain, he can hear Xiahou Dun laughing at him. Mocking him, admiring the welts on his back and rear, stroking a calloused hand over his flesh between blows. Calling out to Cao Cao to take note of how Ma Chao shivers under his hand. Saying everything he possibly could to humiliate and enrage Ma Chao, and succeeding dramatically.

Ma Chao struggles against the chains that bind him, no longer able to keep from crying out or thrashing against his bonds. The chains rattle each time the whip strikes his flesh, and it sounds to Ma Chao as if they, too, are taunting him. He calls out curses and insults, anything to try to drown out the sound of the leather smacking against his skin, the sound of his pitiful cries, the sound of Xiahou Dun's laughter and Cao Cao's nonchalant encouragements. He closes his eyes, willing himself to start showing the fortitude a son of Ma Teng should display. But there's no strength left in him, Cao Cao has taken that, just as he has taken everything else from Ma Chao.

"Enough," Cao Cao says, and the whipping stops immediately, as suddenly as if he were controlling Xiahou Dun's hand himself. The general seems like an extension of Cao Cao's will, like a weapon the King of Wei wields with well-practised ease.

That rough hand returns to Ma Chao's flesh, rubbing over the raw skin of his back and down to the his rear, and this time Ma Chao cannot suppress the instinctive arching of his back. Xiahou Dun notices the change right away, and his voice is rich with amusement.

"He might not like the taste of the whip, this colt of yours, but he evidently likes the feel of a firm hand on his haunches."

Cao Cao gives a brief, approving laugh. "Just as I thought. And I suspect he's used to more than a firm hand."

"Let's see, shall we?"

Xiahou Dun's hand moves lower, delving between Ma Chao's buttocks, and the young man struggles against his bonds, trying to move away from those rough fingers. He cries out in useless anger, raging at his captors and at the weakness of his own flesh, as his arousal pulses and throbs in time with the older man's touch. But no matter how much he struggles, Ma Chao cannot control his body's reaction, and it runs away from him like a charging horse. He tenses, biting back a groan as one fingertip circles the rim of his ass, teasing and toying with his sensitive flesh.

"Oh, he likes it, alright." Xiahou Dun says, gruff and mocking, and reaches around with his free hand to grab hold of Ma Chao's cock. "Hard as iron already. Are Xiliang boys all such sluts, cousin, or just this one?"

"Unhand me!" Ma Chao cries, clenching his fists and striving not to thrust up into his tormentor's hand. For all his twisting and writhing, it's a hopeless endeavour, and his hips jerk forward as if they have a mind of their own.

"Well," Cao Cao laughs, "he _is_ the Xiliang cavalry's finest, after all. I've no doubt the boy's reputation stretches well beyond his martial skills."

They talk about him as if he isn't there, as if he's just an animal to be appraised and manhandled. Ma Chao's cheeks burn with shame, and he snarls and thrashes against Xiahou Dun's hands, earning only another mocking laugh and a tighter squeeze of those cruel fingers. Digging his nails into his palms, Ma Chao pleads with his own flesh to endure, to withstand the pleasure and torment being inflicted on him; he will not, _must_ not, let these villainous hands overwhelm him.

When Xiahou Dun unfastens the shackles, Ma Chao knows full well he has no chance of escaping, but his limbs move instinctively and he finds himself struggling and kicking against the older general like a wounded animal. Weak and ultimately helpless, but frenzied and desperate too, Ma Chao pulls against the hands that have closed around his wrists as tightly as any manacles, pulls and thrashes and wrenches himself this way and that, until Xiahou Dun throws him down to the floor and puts one heavy boot on his back. Ma Chao hisses in pain as the boot presses down on his welts, scratching at the floor beneath him as if he could somehow scrabble away from his tormentor.

"That's right, boy," Xiahou Dun taunts him, stepping back and kneeling down behind Ma Chao. "That's just the sort of pose you ought to adopt, in front of your uncle here. Show enough humility, little colt, and he might even give you what you want himself."

And suddenly Ma Chao's buttocks are being spread wide by rough hands, and the slick hard flesh of Xiahou Dun's cock is sliding into him, impaling him slowly, inch by inch. His nails dig into the wooden floorboards, and he squirms in Xiahou Dun's grasp, as if he's got the faintest chance of getting away. Ma Chao groans in frustration as each inch of the older man's cock sinks into him, proving him wrong, proving that he's been overpowered and outmatched, proving that right now Ma Chao the Splendid is nothing more than a captive to be fucked and abused.

"Why don’t you thank Lord Cao Cao for his benevolence, boy?" Xiahou Dun's hand tangles in Ma Chao's hair, yanking his head up so that he's forced to look directly at the King of Wei. "Thank your uncle for the kindness he's shown you."

"Villain!" Ma Chao cries, but his voice is weak and unsteady, and his words are half-buried in a moan. Still he persists, trying to smother the lust burning in his flesh with indignation, with hatred. But those fires only seem to stoke the desire beneath. "I won't rest until I've taken your head-"

Another hard thrust cuts him off, and Ma Chao groans helplessly, pulling against the tight hand in his hair.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that, Ma Chao?" Cao Cao laughs at him, almost affectionately, and the sound sends shivers through Ma Chao's aching flesh. "Too many times to count. And yet here I am, still here, after so many threats of murder."

"And here _you_ are," Xiahou Dun says, laughing, as he shoves Ma Chao's head back down to the floor. "Here you are, boy, on your knees at my cousin's feet, bent over and fucked like a whore for his amusement."

The humiliation, and the merciless pounding of the older man's cock hammering into him, sends Ma Chao half-mad with lust. Despising himself for his weakness, hating the two of them for their depravity, the young man clenches his fists and tries to push down the swelling tide of pleasure rising up around him, tries to claw his way back from the edge of the climax rushing headlong towards him.

"Look how responsive he is, cousin." With a cruel chuckle, Xiahou Dun wrenches him upright again, and slides his free hand down to seize Ma Chao's cock. Working it ruthlessly, the older man presses his lips close to Ma Chao's ear as he speaks, forcing him to hear every scornful word of his taunts. "Look how much your ungrateful nephew is enjoying himself."

And all at once Ma Chao's climax overwhelms him. Yelping and moaning desperately, convulsing around the hard flesh still buried in his ass, he comes in violent waves, spattering the floor at Cao Cao's feet with his seed. Xiahou Dun wipes his hand on the young man's thigh, barely breaking his rhythm, fucking Ma Chao in deep, hard thrusts. It feels all the more brutal now. Rough and fast and merciless, inescapable and too powerful to resist. Ma Chao pleads with his body once more, to let the exhaustion of the relentless onslaught overwhelm him, to be truly spent, to let him endure the rest of this torment with some dignity. But his body will not obey, and before long Ma Chao feels his flesh hardening again, making a mockery of his protests.

"The vigour of youth, hm?" Cao Cao says, watching him with obvious amusement.

"They say his physical prowess equals that of Lu Bu."

"Well, _there's_ an assertion that deserves to be thoroughly tested, if ever there was one."

The two men laugh, and suddenly Xiahou Dun pulls out, hauling Ma Chao to his feet before the young man has registered the abrupt feeling of emptiness. He cries out, half in protest and half in confusion, but the general ignores his cries and drags him across to the dais at the side of the room, only pausing to unhook the manacles from their wooden frame and snap them around Ma Chao's wrists once more. The feeling of cold metal on his skin again, fixing his hands firmly behind his back this time, snaps Ma Chao out of his confusion. A surge of defiance rushes through him, and he snarls and struggles as Xiahou Dun pulls him down onto the dais.

"Not broken yet, eh?" Xiahou Dun hauls the young man into position sitting astride him, one hand on Ma Chao's throat and the other tightly gripping his rear. "We'll see how long that lasts."

Ma Chao tries to resist, but those hands are too strong, and he can't help but be pulled down and impaled once more, speared on the older man's cock and held tightly in position as Xiahou Dun begins to fuck him again.

"Ma Chao the Splendid," Cao Cao says, approaching them from behind the young man's back, "let's see just how much stamina that body of yours possesses."

Rich fabric brushes against Ma Chao's legs, and he turns his head in panic, struggling futilely as the King of Wei kneels down behind him.

"What- what are you-" His eyes widen and his voice falters as he feels more hard flesh pressing against the mouth of his ass, rubbing up against the shaft already impaling him. "You can't, you can't do this to me!"

"Oh, I think he can," Xiahou Dun laughs, tightening his grip on Ma Chao's throat.

"Here, boy, something to bite down on." Cao Cao says, and now cool leather strokes against Ma Chao's lips, then slips between his teeth. It takes him a moment to realise that it's the whip, the same lash Xiahou Dun had beaten him with, now forced between his lips like a bit. Cao Cao holds the ends of the whip tightly enough to pull Ma Chao's head back, and he struggles against the leather, despising the way his body reacts to the taste of it against his tongue, to the way his mouth waters so easily, trickling saliva down his chin as if he were a ravening beast.

And then there's nothing in Ma Chao's mind but the feeling of Cao Cao forcing his way in, sliding his cock in alongside his cousin's, stretching and pushing and filling Ma Chao until the young man is whimpering and groaning against the leather in his mouth. The heat and the pressure of it, the alternating thrusts and withdrawals, the sheer humiliation of what his captors are doing to him, drives Ma Chao headlong into another climax. He thrashes and yelps, eyes shut and cheeks blazing with shame, coming in helpless, shuddering waves.

"Cousin," Xiahou Dun says, and his voice sounds urgent, almost desperate. Ma Chao looks down at him, through the fog of exhaustion, and sees what looks like supplication in his eye.

"Go ahead, Yuanrang." The King of Wei says, as if he's giving his general permission to lead a charge.

Almost as soon as the words have left Cao Cao's lips, Xiahou Dun tenses and grips Ma Chao's waist with both hands, slamming up into the young man's ass as if he means to break him. Cao Cao follows close behind, yanking hard on the whip as he comes, pulling Ma Chao's head back roughly and fucking him in hard, short thrusts. Then at last he falls still, and Ma Chao finds himself slumping forward, held up only by the hands on his waist.

The whip slides gently out from between Ma Chao's teeth, and the handle of it presses under his chin. Cao Cao's voice is rich and low, and even with his eyes squeezed shut, Ma Chao can still feel that insistent gaze burning into him.

"You deserve a lord who will fully utilise your talents," the King of Wei says, bringing his lips close to Ma Chao's ear. "Swear allegiance to me, and you will have all the rank and privilege you desire. Far more than Shu could ever give you."

Digging his nails into his palms, Ma Chao shakes his head.

…

"Get him dressed and fed, then release him at the front gate. Let him run back to Liu Bei, if that's where Ma Chao the Splendid truly wants to be."

Cao Cao waves the guards away, and the two men take hold of Ma Chao's arms, half-dragging their bruised and exhausted charge along the corridor. Through hazy eyes, Ma Chao chances a look at one of them, expecting the same gloating scorn all of Cao Cao's men had been eyeing him with since his capture. Contempt is what he needs to salve his wounds, to stoke up the fires of his pride, to give him the energy he needs to return and face his lord. But even that is denied him; all he sees in the guard's eyes is pity.


End file.
